


Falling Slowly

by Legendsofkrypton



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Song fic, good rip hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: snippets of Rip's thoughts throughout series one tying in to Arthur Darvill's version of Once's Falling Slowly





	

**Author's Note:**

> After listening to Arthur singing Falling Slowly for about the hundredth time, I came up with this since someone I follow on Tumblr commented that it sounds like Arthur singing about Rip.  
>  Link - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqB_ozuCjRw

_'I don't know you_

_But I want you_

_All the more for that'_

 

The tune of an old song runs through his head as he looks down at the picture in his hands, a smiling Miranda grins at the camera proudly as she cradles a month old Jonas in her arms. A tear drops down from Rip's cheek as the emotions of his entire predicament catches up to him.

 

_'Words fall through me_

_And always fool me_

_And I can't react'_   
  


"It's getting harder to get him asleep" Miranda's voice drifts through his study as Rip gazes lost at the hologram in front of him, he could easily tell that the hologram was only two years before his wife's death, he could see that she still held some hope for the end of the war, that hope was destroyed not long after this message. "Would you send a recording? He won't sleep for me, only you"

 

_'And games that never amount,_

_To more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out'_

 

Rip stared ahead of him outside of the window of the bridge of the waverider, he could hear the crew arguing behind him about something but he had no idea what it was about this time, he didn't want to know either. He was already annoyed with them for the latest bar fight that the terrible trio had caused and the facts that both Stein and Palmer had let slip once more.

"Captain Hunter, a little support here please?" Stein requests as he finally loses his calm with his younger team members

Turning to face his crew, Rip stares at them before starting to walk towards his quarters "Your mess, your problem"

 

_'Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_

_You'll make it now'_

 

Why did he say that? The words that he spoke to Mick echoed through his mind, the insults that he had thrown at the man in a moment of anger and weakness. He wanted to apologise as soon as realisation had set in on what he had said, the hurt and anger that was hidden in the depths of the pyro's eyes, the look of shock and disbelief in Jefferson's eyes, it made him want to run away and hide, but he had a job to do; he had his family to save.

 

_'Falling Slowly, eyes that know me_

_And I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me_

_And I'm painted black'_

 

Telling Snart to remove Mick from the picture wasn't the brightest idea that he had on this journey, it was probably right up there with the idea to insult and belittle the other man while they were hostages to the time pirates. But the other man was a time bomb, he was a danger to the ship, the crew and his mission, he was a danger to his chance of holding his son in his arms once more.

He would probably never lose the darkness that surrounded him for this choice but it was a sacrifice he needed to make, his soul for his families lives.

 

_'You have suffered enough_

_And warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won'_

 

They let them die, the men and women who he gave his life for, who he trusted with every fibre of his body. They let his whole life die.

Rip stared at the walls of the cell surrounding him, did he deserve this? He had failed his wife and son, he had failed his crew, he had treated them all like crap, all to get revenge on a man who had been aided by those who he had sworn his allegiance too.

He could hear Palmer, Rory and Stein around him, each trying to reassure him and themselves that they would get out of here and save his family, that they would succeed. But he already knew a lost cause when he saw one. He'd lost.

 

_'Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice_

_You'll make it now'_

 

Why did he do this? He could have figured out another way, Miranda would never forgive him if he died today for doing something so foolish. Rip takes a gamble with his life and his ship, and thankfully t paid off, now here he was, standing next to his crew waiting for their answers about joining him once more in time and space.

Looking around him, he can't help the small sad smile that appears, he had lost Miranda and Jonas, they had all lost Snart and were now losing Carter and Kendra. But along the way he had gained a crew, they had gained a team and a family.

And no matter what, he will always be thankful for that.

 

_'Falling slowly, sing your melody_

_I'll sing it loud'_


End file.
